


Kitty and Beans

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Kitty is a chibi anima. He left his home, a barn in a cornfield  to find a home in the Big City. Rather he finds and befriends small Reaper beans. His life changes, but will it be for the better?





	1. Kitty finds a Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Hanji aka Infinite-atmosphere for the majority of this.  
> Cardboariannights writes a really good Reaper Bean story, I highly recommend her fanfics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty finds a bean. He briefly debates eating it.

“Die!”

Ears perk upwards at the small sound. Kitty comfortable in his box. He's roughly the size of a human toddler, most chibi anima are much larger then a two year old human. No one's seen an adult sized anima in decades, but Kitty doesn't care. Too hungry to think about where his larger sized cousins disappeared off too. It’s been a rough week, he’s not been able to beg for food well since the small Eichenwalde bakery closed. The owners, one small lady missing an eye, and the giant male courting her got married and moved. Both of them gave him scraps every night. Now that they’re gone, things aren’t going well at all. Times are lean, no one is sparing anything. Not a single pet, morsel of food, or even a glance in his general direction. 

Small Kitty is constantly hungry, and just wants to sleep most of the time. Life is easier if he just sleeps rather than watch people pass him by day after day. Yet, tonight his slumber is disturbed by some high pitched noise. Normally nothing bothers him, the small cardboard box that makes up his home tucked out of sight. He must be imagining the sound! Tail curling closer, Kitty tries going back to sleep. Already winter’s cold bite is creeping into the night. Hopefully if he gets an early start tomorrow, he can convince someone to feed him! Or, better yet, adopt him. Lips curve into a small smile at thought the thoughts of a family that loves him. That was why he pursued his dream to going to the large city! To get adopted, and find love. Golden ears and matching tail, blonde hair, blue eyes, Kitty is certain he’ll find a good home. 

“Die! Die!”

As a small kitty anima in a large city, Kitty survives off the kindness of others. Whatever is making that damned noise isn’t kind, because it’s interrupting his sleep. Maybe if he can find and kill it, it’ll be edible! Again his ears shift to pinpoint the source. It’s closer this time. The thought of an easy meal is tempting enough to get him to leave the safety of his bed. His bed being a stolen pile of cleaning rags from the now closed bakery. An overturned bucket provides him a table, and storage for his meager belongings.

“Die…?”

Unable to continue ignoring whatever is making that grating sound, Kitty leaves his home. His body is soon pelted with cold rain. His box is tucked against a trash can. Barely that shelters most of his home the weather he’s experienced so far. Winter hasn’t hit yet, but Kitty is certain he’ll get adopted before then! Once he leaves the small shelter, he’s soaked within moments. For the past three days it’s been raining. Large, cold raindrops fall from the sky in a never ending torrent. Unable to even reach his favorite begging spot, his tummy growls softy. Too long since his last meal, his ears flick upwards, listening for a change in weather. Tonight it looks like it might turn into snow! Tawny gold tail getting gradually more puffy from the chill, ears flat against his matted blonde hair, Kitty goes in search of the sound. What he finds is not what he is expecting.

Something that looks like a small black bean with a white face in the shape of a crudely drawn owl mask is shivering, body pressed against the opposing wall for warmth and shelter. Kitty sniffs at it, gently prodding it with a paw. Texture like soft leather, the small bean looks up at him, shrinking down in an attempt to hide. Too weak from the chill to run, it squeaks at him. Food or not, Kitty can’t bring himself to eat whatever this bean thing is.

“Die? Die!” 

After a brief second of intense thought and deliberation, Kitty scoops up the bean. No longer a source of food, now the bean is creature in need of aide. He can’t leave it to here to freeze to death! Carefully he carries it to his shelter, cradling the small bean against his chest. Tail gently pats it in a reassuring fashion. As soon as he’s out of the rain, Kitty curls up in his box. A massive yawn escapes him as he pulls the bean closer to share body heat. With a pleased sound, it leans against him soon drifting off to sleep. Not long after his new friend falls into slumber, Kitty follows. The small body is oddly comforting, and for the first time in ages, Kitty has no dreams. 

Early the next morning something shakes his box. Kitty looks up, hissing at whomever dares to attack his home. Golden ears flatten against his head, tail puffs up, and he bares his fangs at the intruder. Larger then life is a human dressed all in black. His face is obscured by an ominous mask similar to then his little bean buddy’s face. If the bean were larger, allowing for more space for a mace, it’s mask would be a sinister skull exactly like the one gracing this guy’s face. He smells heavily of rot and decay; his very presence screams danger and death. His only exit is blocked, Kitty is trapped inside his box. Nothing to do but fight this human invading his home! 

“So that’s where you got off to. Glad to see you didn’t die from the cold. I was fully expecting to find a sad little corpse this morning, tiny Reaper bean.” The voice is deep, and not at all friendly. The bean just looks sleepily upwards, completely unafraid. Upon inspection of the unwanted guest, Reaper bean cuddles closer to his new friend. Kitty, not wanting anything to do with the stranger, increases the volume of his warning hiss. “You would have deserved death for running off, you pestilence.” The voice growls, a single hand tipped with silver claws reaching into the box. His goal is not to grab Kitty, but the small bean safely tucked against him. 

Not wanting this human to hurt his new companion, Kitty extends his claws in warning. Not afraid of the stranger, he swipes at the human. Surely a taste of pain and blood will deter him like it has all others in the past. Small, but fierce, Kitty doesn’t let any human tell him what to do! The little bean is watching this exchange curious silence, completely still against him. Dismayed to find his paw connect with the hand, a direct hit! Then keep going through. That’s never happened before! Somehow the human is now smoke instead of flesh. Tail puffing even bigger at this, he snarls pulling his little buddy close in a protective embrace with the arm not used to attack the human.

“Hmm, so that’s how you made it through the night. You found a friend to keep you safe and warm.” The man shifted slightly, head tilting every so slightly to the right, studying the words on box. Kitty moves as well, body blocking the man from the bean at all times. The bean, completely unafraid drifts back to sleep. “Your box says Jack, so your name is Jack. I think I’ll keep you.” Both hands reach and pluck up Jack and the bean. No matter how much he fights, the human just holds him by the scruff of his neck. “Lots of fight in you Jack. Let’s get you home. A bath, some food, and you’ll settle down.” 

“Jack! Die, Jack, die.” The little bean squeaks reassuringly at Jack. Unable to escape, Jack watches as the human carries him far away from his familiar box and into the unknown.


	2. Jack's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is carried far from his familiar box. Scared, he awaits his fate. What will happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter, nor did my beta get to it. Sorry not sorry.

Jack continues to struggle against the impossibly strong grip. That box is his home! It contains his belongings, it’s all he knows of the this strange place! The small bean, just balances precariously on his head. Stubby arms cling tightly to his ears. Before long he’s far past any point he’s ever traveled too, and into scary territory. Small body shaking with fear, his tail curls between his legs, ear flattening against his skull. The bean on his head loses it grip, nearly falling off. This spurs it into an indignant fury.

“Jack! Jack!” It squeaks loudly, sounding concerned.

“I’m not hurting him, shut up!” The voice is deep and gravely, but doesn’t sound upset or annoyed at Jack.

“DIE! DIE!” The bean gets louder, jumping off Jack’s head to land on the human. It climbs up and start smacking against the person in black with it’s little stubby arms. “DIE!”

“Fine, you little shitsqueak.” An arm reaches up, scooping up Jack into a close embrace from beneath him. His neck is then released, shortly before the hand holding him up it warms around his tiny frame in a comforting embrace. Similar to how Jack has seen human mothers hold their young. Still shivering with fear, Jack tries to become smaller. This human smells like decay, and can become smoke. What can he do to him? His claws have no effect! Eyes squeeze shut, small tears sliding down his cheeks, he waits for death.

“Jack.” The bean jumps off the human, landing on Jack’s head. Where it promptly starts to pet his ears. “Jack! Die.”

After many miles of strange area is traveled, Jack long since giving up getting back to his box, they arrive at the destination. His blue eyes peek open, curiosity briefly winning out over fear. Before him is a large building, black and omnios. He’s carried through doors that open without needing a key. Eyes slam back close, and he waits again. The familiar weight of the bean leaves his head, disappearing off somewhere. There’s several flights before he’s set down in a room. Jack’s never really been inside a human home before. As the person is black is doing something with large black tub, the sounds of water flowing, he starts to explore. Before he can open a cabinet to see what’s inside he’s picked back up. His large, shabby shirt that is his only clothing removed then tossed into the trash. Tail puffing in protest, ears flat against his skull, he hisses at the person who dared throw his shirt. It’s all he has! What’s -

“Bath time Jack.”

Then Jack discovers what bath time is. It’s hell. A howl of dismay leaves him, and he tries to escape. He’s forced back into the tub, his hands toe beans not able to get enough traction to free him, and gently held in place. Warm water is up to his chest, and he can’t swim! He’ll drown! He’s too young to die! Yowls of fear leave his throat in loud volumes, as now the water is turned into a soapy mixture. The human scrubs him, removing layers of dirt. Small bugs die off in large measures. Scented shampoo and conditioner are used in massive amounts on his hair, tail. Thankfully, his tormentor is careful to keep his ears free from this. After an eternity of agony, he’s pulled out. The bean is sitting on a fluffy black towel on top of the toilet nearby. The human grabs the towel, causing the bean to tumble off. With a loud splat it hits the black marble floor, going flat for Its hard landing.

“Die! Die! Die!” It screams at the indignity, puffing back into a shape.

“Let’s dry you off Jack. Wouldn't want you getting sick.” That voice is soothing, and Jack finds himself toweled dry, his golden hair a tangled mess.

After Jack’s taste of hell, he experiences heaven. The human tenderly brushes his hair free of knots. All the snarls are tamed into a soft, fluffy mess. Next is his tail, groomed into a puffy magnificence Jack hasn’t seen since kittenhood. Black smoke wraps around him like a cloud, growing closer until it forms into a neat black shirt and pants that fit perfectly. This human is magic!

“Nyan!” Jack expresses his thanks, and hugs a black clad leg, purring at full volume. That hellish experience freed him from the nasty itchy bugs!

Jack finds himself picked back up, and carried into a different room. Inside the room is a table, resting on top is two bowls. One is full of clean, clear water. The other is full of fish. Cooked fish that smells divine. His ears perk forward, and he reaches for the food. Hunger takes over, and he eats everything in a quick rush. Bits of food are stuck on his face, but are soon washed off as he drinks. Clean, full and happy, he smiles up at the human. Still smelling of death, Jack is happy. Is this what it means to be adopted? To have food and water? Then he notices something. There is more than bean. Dozens of beans of various sizes are all staring at him intently. A few have recognizable features as they’ve collected various objects, such as flowers, ribbons, sticks, shiny pebbles, fabric to decorate their bodies with. The one he saved is on the table with him.

“Die? Die? Die? Die?” They all chorus in a jumble, small voices pitched high with excitement.

“Jack.” The one he knows points a stubby arm at him.

“Jack! Jack! Jack!” Soon they’re saying nothing but his name. It’s a welcoming sound, and Jack feels happiness.

“You lot stay out of trouble. Jack, I’ll back in a bit. I have work to do.” Then his human puts away his food bowl, leaving the water bowl out.

Before long, Jack is alone in a room full of beans. Now what?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tumblr of the person who so kindly let me use their Reaperbean art here.
> 
>  
> 
> [Artist's Tumblr of the Reaper Bean Art](http://atlasisdrawn.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> And, if you like my fanfic, I highly suggest you read this Reaper bean fic:
> 
>  
> 
> [Jack and the 'Bean Stock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9791939/chapters/21989399)


	3. Adventures and Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explores the house, and the beans keep him company. Only a demon decides to attack their fun! Will Jack and the beans survive this fearsome foe?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, didn't edit this chapter either. Sorry not sorry.

Jack scans over the gathering of beans, trying to count how many there are. There are more beans then he can count. With a flick of his ears, he hops from the table to a chair. He gets off the chair. Now he’s surrounded by the beans. For the moment they watch him in silence. Mindful of his tail, Jack navigates the sea of beans. They don’t get out of his way, rather they move closer as he tries to get past them. Several tug on his tail, seemingly fascinated by it.  

 

Twice he almost trips trying not to step on one. They’re moving closer, impeding his movements. Nothing about them seems dangerous. Small but obnoxious.  As he reaches the end of the room, he finds the beans are following him all close by. All except one. Still near the table is a small bean. Small white face squinting with effort, the smallest of the beans is desperately trying to keep up. From reasons Jack can’t determine that bean isn’t very effective at moving.  _ Runt of the litter.  _ Blue eyes glow faintly, full of empathy. After a blink, the effect fades from his eyes. No longer looking any different, he makes up his mind. Jack knows what it’s like to be the runt of a litter. Soft sigh leaves him, and he goes back through the beans. 

 

“Die? Die. Die! Die?” A chorus of confused sounds whisper among the beans. They seen uncertain of his motives. 

 

“Jack!” Is what the tiniest bean squeaks at him, tiny stubs waving weakly in greeting.

 

“Nyan.” Jack reassures the bean that he won’t be left behind. Gently he scoops up the tiny bean, it fits perfectly in his own small paws. Not wanting to lose use of his hands, Jack sets the bean on his head. It clings to an ear. Like a faint breeze, it whispers a pleased whisper into his ear, snuggling close.

 

“Jack! Jack! Jack!” Now all the beans are saying his name with an awed tone. Each chant of his name increases in volume. Except for one. The bean he saved last night is watching him, with the most smug expression on Its face. This time the beans part like a black sea, allowing him easy passage. Although they still follow him, but more like a flock of ducklings now.

 

Without worry, Jack explores down a hallway. All the doors he can find are locked. At the end is an open doorway. Rather than a door there’s a gate from black wood about same height as Jack. The beans gather at the base, hitting with stubby arms. A few of them make hissing sounds. Two or three throw themselves at it. With a soft splat they bounce off. This kind of obstacle doesn’t concern Jack, he can jump it easy enough. First though, he needs to get the beans over it. 

 

“Nyan, nya. Nyaaa.” Jack tries to explain what he’s going to do the bean he picks up. This one has a blue bottle cap stuck to it’s head. It looks at him, face tilting slightly in confusion. Apparently beans don’t speak cat. With a shrug of his shoulders, he reaches up the bean in his hand. 

 

“Die!” It let alerts all the other beans to what’s happening with surprised sound. Jack needs to get on the tip of his feet, but he drops the bean over the gate. With a soft splat, it hits the floor on the other side. Stunned into silence for two seconds before letting an excited chant of “die die die die”. Now the other beans know what his plan his, and they start lining up in neat rows. Jack reaches a paw down. A bean jumps on his paw, then Jack lifts it up and drops it over the gate. He does this for every single bean. Except for the one on his head, that one he holds in place while he leaps over the gate, landing just past the semi circle of beans on the opposite side.

 

“JACK! JACK! JACK!” They scream with joyous glee. Most of them jumping up and down. Two or three beans, head butt the gate in some sort of victory dance. “JACK! JACK! JACK!”

 

Now that he’s past the gate, Jack explores this part of the house. It smells musty. There’s a faint layer of dust over everything. Without fear he explores the long hallway. All the beans stop their chanting and bounce after him. They too seem happy to look around and explore. Something making a  _ ticktock  _ sound catches his attention. Tall as an adult human is a slender box thing. In the center is a slowly moving golden beast. Some primal hunting instinct kicks in, and Jack drops to a squat. Ears are lower in concentration, tail swishing from side to side. Blue eyes track the long gold beam swaying from side to side in unison with the  _ ticktock.  _

 

Mind tracking the movements, Jack slams his paw in, hopes of stunning his prey. There’s an invisible barrier that stops him from getting in a killing blow. Again and again, Jack carefully times a blow only to have some mystical, magical barrier stop him. A sound of soft splats catches his attention some time later. Finally giving up on his prey, Jack looks over his shoulder. Then he notices what the beans have been up to. They’re happily jumping over his tail! He gives it an experimental swish. This causes a line of beans to jump up. These causes them to squeal with joy, and another line of beans replace that row. All the beans watch his tail with a similar intensity as he watched the thin golden beast. Jack waits a bit before swishing his tail again. Again the beans jump up in time, a few waving their tiny black arms upwards in joy. Jack realizes they’re playing a game!

 

Happy to keep playing this game, Jack continues to swish his tail for a line of beans to jump over. Kitty Jack and the beans play this game for a long while. On his head, the small bean has drifted off to sleep. Tiny snores reach his ears. Gradually his tail gets tired. 

 

“Nyaaaa!” Jack apologies for breaking up the game. Several beans seem to be tired. Only a very determined few are still jumping. The majority of beans are leaning against each other in groups of three or four, watching the more active ones continue to play. Jack’s tempted to join them for a nap when something stirs.

 

At the very end of the hallway is a door. Something within it stirs, then the door opens. A DEMON ESCAPES! Large and circular with glowing yellow eyes, roaring loudly it comes zooming down the hallway. As it moves, clouds of dust are eaten up by it large volumes. Howling with complete terror, Jack jumps straight upwards. His claws extend and he swipes at it. Instead of drawing blood, the thing tries to eat his tail with a powerful pull. This is some ungodly beast he can’t defeat! Tail puffing outwards, ears glued to his head, Jack scrambles backwards still howling with fear. 

 

“DIE!” The tiniest bean, launched off his head from the jump lands on top of the monster with a splat. It beats at the monster with useless stubby arms.

 

“DIE! DIE! DIE!” Like a tidal wave, the beans jump ontop of the monster. “DIE! DIE! DIE!” Their screams rise upwards in volume. Before long the monster is overwhelmed by the beans. More than one is swallowed up, eaten by thing. Jack’s scared and sorrowed by the loss of the beans. Tears of distress roll down his cheeks. That thing ate his friends! “DIE! DIE! DIE!” The beast suddenly shudders, slowly. BAM! With a crackle, it dies then pops open. Several beans tumble out completely unharmed. They’re covered in dust and alive!

 

Jack runs over the beans that been willing to die to protect him. He scoops up all the dust covered beans, hugging them tightly. He rubs his cheeks against each one, purr at full volume. All the remaining beans flock around him. Dusty remains are spread everywhere as clouds of grey powder slowly settle over everything. Jack leans over, and picks up the tiniest bean. That brave little bean he places back on his head. Again, it clings to an ear. Jack picks up as many beans as he can before tracking through piles of dust. There’s a chair in the middle of the hallway.

 

Exhausted, Jack climbs up onto the chair. He’s tired, now would be a good time to take a nap. Trails of dirt are left in his wake. All the beans he had been carrying curl up on him. Their small warm bodies are comforting. He yawns loudly. Sleep is calling to him. However, he feels more weight. It seems all the beans are climbing up the chair. All the beans settle on him, like a large, leathery black and white blanket. A few bicker softly as they find comfortable positions. Never before has Jack ever felt so loved and protected. Soon they’re all sound asleep. 


	4. Bathtime and Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's found by his owner. Then there's another bath, and Reaper gets a phone call.

_ Splat!  _ “DIE!”  _ Splat! _ “DIE!”  _ Splat! _ “DIE!”  _ Splat! _ “DIE!”  _ Splat! _ “JACK!”

 

Beans tumble off Jack in waves, hitting the floor with sounds of splatting, as someone scoops him off the chair. Whoever is picking up doesn’t seem to care about the beans as they start hissing.Jack’s eyes blink open in surprise and looks up. The human who adopted him is back! Black outfit is coated in dust, there’s a face full of care gazing down at him. That scary bone mask is no longer in place! Pale pink scars contrast sharply with the dark skin as dark brown eyes with veins of red look at him with concern. Jack thinks his human is much nice to look at without the creepy mask on. Fingers, not claws, gently look over him searching for something.  _ Wounds! He’s looking to see if I’m injured!  _

 

Dim memories of times long past surface, his mother used to something similar each night. Ages ago when he lived someplace with large red brown, and endless rows of tall vegetation, Jack had a family. Someone who was happy to see him return home safe. It’s been so long since he experienced that, he’d almost forgotten. This is what it means to have a home. Not food or water, but feeling loved and safe. Warm feelings of comfort surround him, and Jack lets out a wide yawn. Still exhausted from playing all day with the beans, a loving smile crosses his face. Gently tapping his paw against the human’s cheek in greeting, he purrs. There’s a soft sigh that sounds like relief coming from his human. 

 

“Nyaaa- _ wwwwn! _ ” Jack’s greeting is interrupted by a loud yawn.

 

“Glad to see you’re not hurt, Jack.” The voice is tender, a sharp contrast coming from a human that smells like death and decay. “I was worried when I saw the destroyed Zroomba.” 

 

“Die.” The beans chirp volumes irate. Faint plopping sounds indicate the beans are jumping up and down in agitation. Jack can’t see them from his vantage point. “Jack!”

 

“No you can’t have him back, you pests. Jack needs a bath.” His human glares down at the beans, who start their protests, only louder this time. Upon hearing the word bath, Jack starts to howl in protest. He tries to escape, wiggle free, but he’s trapped.

 

“Die! Die! Die!” The bean scream in protest in tune with Jack’s howling.

 

Jack is carried up the stairs and back into the bathroom. The human gently sets him down. All the beans, all of them dusty, come crashing into the bathroom screaming. After all the beans are inside, slamming their stubby arms against the human, the door magically closes shut. Silence reigns down as the beans suddenly realize they’ve made a mistake. Their screams of panic are broken by the sound of a phone ringing. As the bathtub fills with water, the beans now hitting the door with their stubby arms, the human answers the phone.

 

“Reaper, here.” The phone balances in one hand as the humans uses some smoke to grab a bean. He tosses it into the water. Sounds of rage erupt from the small bean. Jack joins the other beans in trying to open the door. 

 

“Angela, I’m a little busy right now. Can you call back later?” More beans are grabbed with magic and tossed without ceremony into the soapy bathwater. 

 

“Don’t ‘Gabriel’ me, I’m your senior. I don’t need to call you Mercy, but you should address me by my title.” More beans are added into the bathtub, the room filling up with their sound cries of anger. Jack’s the last one, still trying to get out the door. 

 

“Yes, I’m bathing the beans. They killed my Zroomba.” Jack finds himself picked up a smokey arm, and gently put into the bath. The black smoke that had been his clothing disappears just before he gets wet. The water isn’t as deep this time. Still afraid he howls in terror, arms frantically grabbing the edge of tub to pull himself out. 

 

“Oh? That? It’s my kitty anima. One of the small kinds, I brought him home this morning before work.” Jack finds his body washed clean of dust. The beans all climb on him, trying to also escape the bath water. Gabriel knocks them off to reach all the dusty areas on Jack. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll think about it. Talk to you later.” Gabriel growls at the phone, and puts it back in a pocket. Then he fishes out a bean, and towels it dry. Every single bean is fished out, toweled dry, then released. Finally it’s Jack’s turn to escape hell. 

 

Instantly free of the bath, he glares at the human. That black, fluffy towel dries him off.  _ Gabriel, his name is Gabriel.  _ Ears are flat against his head, and his tail is still, and Jack gives his human the darkest, dirtiest look of betrayal. Twice today he’s been bathed! Jack just as quickly forgives the transgression as he’s brushed. Soon he’s purring loudly. Getting brushed is heaven. Those black clothes come back. Gabriel starts to mutter softly, and he reaches into one of the many cupboards. There’s a box inside, and from that box the human pulls out two pink ribbons. Gabriel gently wraps one around his neck before tying it into a cute bow. Then one is added to near the end of his tail. Some strong emotion bubbles up in him, this is sign of belonging. Only adopted pets are given such things.

 

“Jack.” The beans whisper reverently at the sight of Jack with pink bows. Apparently getting something to wear is a status symbol. 

 

“Nyaaaa- _ wwwwwn. _ ” Jack’s thank you is interrupted by another yawn.

 

“Bed time for you.” Gabriel says softly, picking up Jack as he heads out the door. The beans follow, but they’re slower than usual. Jack wants to help carry the tiniest bean, but he can’t reach it.  

 

“Bed time for all of you little annoyances.” Gabriel takes them all into a large room. 

 

In the center is a large bed covered by wispy black canopy. Everything in this place is done in black or red. Jack finds himself placed in the center of the bed. Before long the beans jump onto the bed. The tiniest bean is helped up by a few of the other beans. They all pile back onto of Jack, forming that blanket of beans. A loud sigh escapes Gabriel as he climbs under the covers. His body shifts so that the small space made by his bent knees is tucked around Jack and beans. Soon Jack drifts off to sleep, happy and content.   


	5. Breakfast with Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up. His blanket is warm, his bed comfortable. There's someone singing, then he realizes he was adopted. Jack's first breakfast with Gabriel and the beans. An egg dies to the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, this fic gets an update for the first time in forever!

Jack drifts in and out of sleep. He’s comfortable and warm. A thick, heavy blanket rests over him. The sounds of a human singing reach him. Both of his ears twitch forward to better catch the sounds. Whoever is singing is really good. His stomach growls softly with a demand for breakfast. With a large stretch Jack wakes up and thinks about where he should beg for food today. His blanket tumbles off him with loud, indignant squeaks of displeasure.   
  
“Die? Die! Die! Jack!” The chorus of squeaky voices drags Jack fully awake.   
  
His tail is stuck under a pile of beans. Jack stares at the strange creatures all around him. A few wave stubby arms at him before climbing back on his body. His ears go flat against his skull. This isn’t his box! This is a bed! Those are…  _ Reaper beans.  _ His brain helpfully supplies the name of the tiny black and white beings. The song changes and the human starts singing louder.  _ Gabriel. That’s Gabriel! I got adopted!  _ Ears perk up at the realization.

“Nyaaa-  _ mmmm _ ,” Jack yawns and stretches his arms above his head. His tail pulls out from under the beans and straightens out. The pink bow on the end is uneven. Jack licks his paws, then face, and gives himself a good cleaning. All of the beans circle around him and watch. A few of them try to mimic him, but their arms are too short to reach whatever counts for their face. They wave their stubby arms trying to do what he is. Jack smiles at them. Their silly antics are cute!   
  
Careful not to step on a bean, Jack walks over to the edge of the bed. He jumps down and lands gracefully on all fours. All of the beans follow him and fall off the bed behind him.  _ Splat! Splat!  _ He ignores the sounds of beans hitting the floor, and their cries of his name. Jack looks for the tiny bean that has a hard time moving and scoops It up. That one he puts on his head where it grabs one of his fuzzy yellow ears. Delicious smells reach his nose. His ears twitch eagerly and he follows the sound of singing. Down a hallway, through a door, then down a set of stairs, one last hallway Jack finds himself back in the kitchen.   
  
Gabriel is wearing black sweatpants and nothing else. Dark skin full of pink scars is visible. Jack stares for a moment watching the human dance.  _ Gabriel doesn’t look scary now. _ Jack’s owner is dancing and singing while cooking over a stove. Sometimes the human uses the spatula as a microphone while he belts out lyrics in a language Jack doesn’t know. Jack races over to the human and wraps both arms around one leg. Behind him all the beans follow faithfully.   
  
“ _ Ack _ ,” Gabriel yells and flails around. Something white and a yellow center flies off the edge of his spatula and hits the floor. “¡ Hijo de puta!”  The beans stop following Jack. They all turn and stare at the yellow and white gooey thing on the floor. With inhumanly loud shrieks of ‘ _ Die! Die! Die _ !’ they run at it and consume it off the floor. 

“Nyan! Nyan!” Jack says his good morning greeting. A deep rumbly purr comes him. His arms tug tighter around Gabriel’s leg as the flailing humans grabs the stove for balance. Jack lightly nuzzles his head against that leg. His nose wrinkles at the strong scents of death, rot and decay. Gabriel smells at the time. Maybe he should take a bath! His blue eyes look up and up and gaze fondly at the face of the human who adopted him. Brown eyes laced with red stare back. A tiny smile crosses those lips.   
  
“Oh! Good morning Jack. I’ll get your breakfast soon.” Gabriel says  as he turns his eyes away. He goes back to singing. Sizzling sounds come from the stove and the kitchen smells wonderful. Happy to just cling to Gabriel’s leg purring, Jack waits for breakfast. His stomach rumbles louder.   
  
Gabriel shifts food from the stove to a plate. He walks towards the table plate in hand. Jack still holds onto his human’s leg enjoying the ride. His human sets down the plate then walks towards some cupboards. One cupboard is opened and it’s full of cans. His human pulls one out and opens it. Jack’s ears perk up at the sound. Something brown with large chunks in a thick gravy is poured into a bowl.    
  
“Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!” Jack shouts his excitement to Gabriel. The ‘ _ Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! _ ’ is lost in translation. Thankfully Gabriel seems to understand. Jack is pried loose from his hold on his human’s leg and carried to the table. The beans follow close and make chirping sounds. In his human’s other hand, just out of reach, is a bowl full of food. Jack reaches for it his arms waving wildly. Finally he and the food bowl are set on the top of the table. Before anyone can steal his dinner Jack shoves his face into the bowl and starts to gobble up his food.   
  
“Messy eater, huh? I wonder what you ate before I got you.” Gabriel mutters as he shovels food into his mouth with a fork.   
  
“Nyan,” Jack replies his food consumed.  _ Nothing since the Bakery closed.  _ He licks the gravy off his face. His human leans forward and summons a black cloth from smoke. Jack finds his face lightly scrubbed the bits of food cleaned off his face. Gabriel straightens the bow around Jack’s neck and neatens the bow around his tail. Jack’s tail swishes around happily and his ear swivel to catch all the sounds of his new home. Most of what he hears is soft cries of ‘Jack!’ or ‘Die!’ coming from the beans below the table.   
  
Gabriel is eating something that smells wonderful. The white and yellow things are gone, as well as sausage. Jack remembers sausage and bacon. Reinhardt would give him some from the bakery on Sunday mornings. There is a single strip of bacon left. Jack stares at it then stares at Gabriel. Gabriel stares at Jack then at the bacon then at Jack.   
  
“No,” Gabriel grabs the last piece of bacon with his fork.   
  


“Nyaaaaaaaan,” Jack begs. He makes his eyes grow as large he can. His tail curls around his body. His ears dip lower. Both of his hands form into tiny balls that he tucks under his chin. His lower lip quivers. Jack gives Gabriel,  **The Look.**

“¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea,” Gabriel grumbles. “How are you so cute? Fine, you win. Take the last piece of bacon!”   
  


“Nyan!” Jack cries with delight and gobbles up the bacon held out on a fork within grabbing range. He starts to purr and gives Gabriel a happy look while he licks bacon grease off his fingers.

“This is all your fault Reaper bean,” Gabriel growls as he makes a jabbing motion with his fork at the sea of beans gathered under the table. “Now I’m doomed to lose my bacon to a cute kitty anima.”

Jack watches Gabriel with a happy sigh. The human that adopted him is wonderful! Happy to have a home and that he got adopted, Jack purrs. Water in a nearby dish ripples very lightly. His eyes close and he smiles at Gabriel.   
  
“Jack! Die, die, die.” Reply the largest of the beans.   
  
“I don’t care that you’re right! He’s too damned cute for his own good,” Gabriel exclains. He pushes away from the table and grabs all the dirty dishes.    
  
Then he takes the dishes to the sink and sets them. Jack stays on the table. He glares at the running. Scents of soap waft towards him and Gabriel starts to sing as he does dishes. Not long after he does the dishes, Jack jumps down from the table to follow Gabriel. The beans part of his landing and in turn follow Jack. As he nears the exit, Gabriel changes. Smoke covers his body and when it leaves him, the sweatpants are gone. Now the human who adopted Jack is wearing the same scary outfit, his hands have silver claws, and that white bone mask covers his face.   
  
“I’m going to work Jack. I’ll be back later today with a surprise I promise,” Gabriel replies one of his hands on the door knob. “Reaper beans, keep him safe.”

Jack blinks in surprise. One moment the human who adopted him stood at the door. Now the human is gone. Magic! The instant Jack can’t see the human he starts to cry. He misses Gabriel! Both of his hands pound against the door.   
  
“Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!” Jack cries out.  _ Come back! I miss you! Don't leave me!  _ Despite his cries and hitting the door, the human doesn’t come back. 

  
“Jack! Jack! Jack!” The beans start to shout. They surround him. All of them wrap their stubby arms around Jack. Jack feels a lot better after being hugged by the Reaper beans. He wipes away his tears with a hand. They all look at him with fondness. No longer upset, Jack decides to explore more of his new home.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a different tumblr. On it, you can find some original stories I write. Weird things I reblog. And you can see what I'm up too. [Spero Deo Volente's Tumblr](https://sperodeovolente.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, eventually.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kitty and Beans Illustrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864029) by [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott)




End file.
